


(I Won't Tell No One) Your Name

by fobfantasia



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Other, Unaccepting Parents, i just really love non binary characters, non-binary characters, transboy!tyler, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfantasia/pseuds/fobfantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wasn't always Tyler, but Josh was always there to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Won't Tell No One) Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I have an obsession with transboy!Tyler, fight me. 
> 
> Title from Name by The Goo Goo Dolls.

Tyler went through his whole life responding to a different name, different pronouns. Different gendered clothes, different everything. He wasn't him.

  
He hated the fact that he was born with the parts he had. He didn't look like a he, no matter how much he felt like it.

  
At 15, he kept chanting it was just a phase, just a phase, a tomboy phase that made him want to wear Zack's clothes instead of his mom's hand me downs. A phase where he didn't want breasts, a phase where he put on sports bra after sports bra, trying to get the way he needed to, the way he felt happy in. A phase where he didn't like his name, didn't like having to respond to she/her. A phase where the word non-binary didn't come into play, and he was just tired.

  
At 17, Josh came around. Josh told him about a relative who thought the same way as Tyler, about the need to look like the opposite sex and feeling like it. He understood when Tyler asked him to call him Tyler instead of his birth name. He held Tyler's hand as he cringed when his mom brought home skirts and dresses for him to wear, and when she yelled at him to dress like his assigned gender, making him cry afterwards.

  
Josh was an angel to him when his demons took over.

  
When Tyler graduated, he wore a button up and dress pants, some that he and Josh bought to change into when his mom forced him into a dress. He stood taller and even though his chest was constricted, he'd never felt more free. He was shaking with watery eyes when they said his other name, the one on every certification he had, but smiled when he whispered to himself, "Tyler."

  
When Tyler was packing for college, Josh helped sort out the unworn blouses and skater skirts. He drove them to the post office when a girl bought his clothes online, and Josh watched the teary smile on Tyler's face when he was finally free of them.

  
When Tyler turned 19, Josh gave him hundreds of coins and crumpled up bills, enough to open his cage a bit more. Josh smiled when Tyler cried at the note, reading, "to get the surgery you've been dreaming of for years."

  
When Tyler walked out of his bedroom shirtless and holding the binder he no longer needed, Josh held flowers and a brand new shirt in his hands. He made Tyler cry for the thousandth time since they met, squeezing his best friend until they couldn't breathe.

  
When Tyler asked his parents to call him by his real name, Josh held him as he cried his eyes out, whispering how his family wasn't his real family if they didn't respect his pronouns and name, and that he could spend holidays with his family instead of Tyler's.

  
That night, Tyler asked if Josh could sleep in his room for the night, and Tyler wedged his small body next to the older boy's. Tyler traced his tattoos and kissed his cheek, testing the waters. Josh mumbled, asking if it was okay if he kissed him and Tyler nodded. They spend the night hand in hand.

  
When three years passed after that day, Josh have Tyler a simple silver promise ring. Tyler was crying nonstop, because even though it had been 7 years, Tyler still cried. Happy, instead of confused or upset, Tyler was safe and comfortable in Josh's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always write better when it's my own emotional hurt involved?!?!


End file.
